When things Go wrong
by GIR lover42
Summary: When Gibson's experiment goes terribly wrong and turns all the team members except him and Chiro into infants, what will be the result? Please read and review!Corrective criticism is allowed, just put it in a nice way, please.
1. Day Off

Ch.1 Day Off

It was a beautiful evening in Shuggazoom, quiet, peaceful even. No evil had struck that day, leaving the Hyperforce in peace. Of course, Gibson was in his lab, experimenting, Nova was in her room, being secretive about playing with stuffed animals, Sprx was playing video games with Chiro, Otto was doing maintenance on the Super Robot, and Antauri was meditating. Wait a sec; go back to what Gibson was doing. No explanation on what he was experimenting on. Well…

"Gibson?" Chiro asked, taking a break from the game. "What exactly are you working on?"

"Chiro, gather the team. I have something to show them…." Gibson sternly asked Chiro. Chiro scurried off, returning with the team.

"What is it Gibson?" Sprx asked, slightly annoyed.

"Watch, and learn." Gibson slightly tipped one test tube into the other, then….

**Boom. Crash. Bang. Oh snap….**

A puff of smoke formed in the air. Silence was once more. Then Gibson's shriek of

"OH NO!" The smoke cleared, revealing four multicolored baby robot monkeys crawling about on the floor.

"That's not good…." Chiro said quietly, looking around. Nova and Otto looked up from the floor and stared at Gibson and Chiro for a moment. Then they both burst into tears.

"Now what? This is your fault!" Chiro screamed at Gibson. Gibson stood, motionless for a moment.

"It is my fault, I admit, but we cannot just leave them like this! You try to calm Nova and Otto, I will take Sprx and Antauri into Sick Bay to see what went wrong with my experiment." Gibson then disappeared down the hall, leaving Chiro with two, bawling, baby monkeys.

"Shh, shhh. Don't cry….Uhhh…" Chiro glanced around, hoping to see something to calm the two. "How am I supposed to do this? I'm only 13! I don't know anything about child care! Especially about MONKEY care!" Chiro mumbled to himself. As Nova and Otto started screaming even louder, He quickly picked them up and walked to Sick Bay where Gibson was.

"GIBSON!" He screeched, entering the Sick Bay as the crying started to annoy him. "What do I do with these?"

"Well, let me see one….." Chiro Handed Otto to Gibson.

"This, this machine will tell us exactly what is wrong with him. It was partially his invention in the first place." Gibson held Otto to the machine. Soon it read "Organism is hungry" on the screen.

"Chiro, you take him into the kitchen and get him something…yogurt for an infant." Gibson took Nova and handed Chiro Otto, keeping an eye on Antauri and Sprx at the same time. He held Nova to the machine and it read "Organism is feeling in pain" on the screen.

"Well, that's not good….." Gibson cradled Nova and observed her, hoping to find the source of the pain. Nova yelped at a crash and held her small head with her tiny hands.

"Head ache….." Gibson whispered. Nova screamed again as Gibson exited. Then he re-entered and grabbed Sprx and Antauri.

"Chiro." He said as he entered the kitchen. "Nova here has a head ache…infants can have Tylenol, please hand me that purple container from the cabinet." Chiro did so, Gibson gave Nova the medicine, and all was fine….until Nova promptly vomited.

"What's wrong now?" Chiro said, seeing Gibson covered in spit-up as Otto sucked on his finger.

"Well, It seems that Nova has an allergic reaction to this medicine…..that, or it's just regular baby-spit up."

"They do that regularly?" Chiro asked, stunned.

"Yes, they are infants. They vomit regularly. Haven't you learned this?" Chiro still stood stunned, as Nova started to cough. Then the two realized that they only had two baby monkeys.

"Where's Antauri and Sprx?" Chiro screamed, causing Nova to cry again, and frightening Otto. He and Gibson hurried to set Nova and Otto onto the floor, Nova still coughing and Otto starting to babble.

"Sprx? Antauri?" The two older ones called as they wandered through the hallway. Then, they heard a crash. Then a yelp. Then a scream. Then a small Antauri crawled to the door, standing at the entrance and taking his (second) first steps, running toward Chiro. Sprx wasn't far behind, slowly stumbling on two feet through the door. Now, I'm sure you're all wondering, what Broke? Well, you'll find out later! Now shhh! XP

The group heard a shrill shriek fro the other room. Gibson and Chiro grabbed Sprx and Antauri and ran to where it was heard. Otto was sprawled out in the floor with Nova….Nova was no where in sight.

"She couldn't have gone far, she can only crawl." Said Chiro to himself. He wandered the hall for 20 minutes, until he finally came to Nova, asleep, on the floor, sucking her thumb, and hugging a small pink piece of cloth.

"Aww….." Chiro thought to himself, picking up Nova in one arm, Antauri still in the other. H wandered back to the kitchen with the others and glanced at the clock.

"Wow. 11:30 at night all ready….let's get to bed…."


	2. Bed and Breakfast time

Ch.2 Bed and Breakfast Time

"Sooo…how do we get these things to sleep?" Chiro asked, all the male robot monkeys remaining awake. Nova was still lying in Chiro's right arm, sucking her thumb and hugging the blanket.

"Well, first we will make a crib out of pillows on the sofa…" Said Gibson, already starting to create the bed. Chiro joined, the job being done in 7 minutes flat. Then Chiro laid Nova in it and wrapped her in the blanket that she was holding.

"Now, to get these three to sleep." Chiro glanced at Gibson, who had gotten Sprx to sleep and laid him down, and was now working on getting Otto to sleep. Then came a knock at the door. Chiro walked over, checking a security monitor.

"Oh, good it's Jinmay." Chiro said, letting her in.

"Hello." Jinmay said. "I need to talk to Nova about something we discussed earlie-" Jinmay was cut off by Chiro.

"There's something that you should know…." Chiro led Jinmay into the room with all the baby monkeys.

"Omigosh!" Jinmay whispered. "They're babies! Look how cute Antauri and Nova are sleeping! How did this happen?"

"Long story." Chiro placed a hand on Jinmay's shoulder. "How about you help us get them to sleep, then we'll enjoy some hot chocolate." Jinmay agreed to that, and soon all monkeys were asleep exect Antauri, they gave up on him, and Gibson was close. Chiro and Jinmay went to the kitchen for warm refreshments, while Gibson wandered to his sleeping chamber.

"Ok, so Gibson was experimenting in his lab and asked us all to come in there. We did, but something went wrong and when he poured some stuff into more stuff in exploded and turned Nova, Otto, Antauri, and Sprx into babies." Chiro explained.

"That wasn't long….." Jinmay giggled when she said this. "And you have baby drool on your shoulder…" Chiro glanced at where Nova had been, seeing her drool all over him.

"Great. I'll go change, you stay here. I'll be back in a minute." When Chiro made it back Jinmay had fallen asleep with her head on the table.

"Yeah, it's late." Chiro thought to himself. "Better get to bed." He woke Jinmay up and offered to let her stay for the night. She said no, then Chiro watched her as she walked away.

"Bed…" The next morning Chiro woke to the sound of crying infants.

"Augh…" He mumbled, slowly getting out of bed and walking into the room with the babies. "Alright." He said, turning on the light. "Who's upset?" He then saw that Nova and Sprx had been fighting over something. Sprx, having the advantage of being able to stand up, won, and knocked Nova over and made her start to cry. "Come here…" He whispered, lifting Nova and rocking her so maybe he could get some more rest. Soon, she calmed down, then fell asleep. Chiro then got Sprx, who promptly fell asleep.

"Chiro," Gibson had entered the room. "Today we need to go to the store and buy baby supplies, like diapers, bottles, formula, pacifiers, and towels, but we can't have them with us. We will have to hire a babysitter. I'll stay here with them while you hang these flyers." Chiro took the flyers and looked at them. They read:

IN NEED OF TEMPORARY BABYSITTER FOR FOUR INFANT CYBERNETIC SYMIANS. PLEASE REPORT TO THIS ADRESS TO GET THE JOB, BEING FIRST INTERVEIWED. (Then it had the address)

"Ooohkay…" Chiro took the flyers then exited to hang them. Gibson looked over at the babies, noticing that Antauri wasn't asleep. He was just staring at the ceiling and pointing.

"Come to think of it, you never went to sleep at all." Gibson said to Antauri. "I guess that's your problem, no sleep. More of a problem to us than it is to you, but." Gibson glanced at the other babies, and noticed that Nova was stirring. 'What's wrong now?' Gibson thought to himself. Nova coughed, and then spit up.

"You've done that quite often." Gibson said to Nova who was now awake and about to spit up again. "You must have acid reflux. Let's get you cleaned up." He waited until Nova spit up again to take her into the bathroom and clean her mouth with a wet washcloth. It was not a bright move for him to leave the others alone. He rushed out of the bathroom, Nova in his arms not cleaned up, when he heard someone crying. He wandered in to see Otto crying at the top off his lungs.

"Eek. When will it end?" Gibson, keeping Nova in one arm still covered in her own vomit, picked up Otto, and took him to see what was the matter. That is when Otto said his (second) first words.

"Chiwo!" He cried, trying to say Chiro's name.

"Ah. Separation anxiety. I see…..how about…." Gibson thought a moment then pulled a small carton of yogurt and shook it in front of Otto's face.

"Ga!" Otto babbled, reaching for the carton. Gibson, forgetting about the messy Nova in his other arm, grabbed a small spoon and started to feed Otto the yogurt. Then Nova started to babble, reminding Gibson about cleaning her up. He set Otto down on the floor and hurried to the sink to wash up Nova's messy face. After finished, he decided that the baby monkeys need something to eat for breakfast, and so did he. That would be a challenge.


	3. Bath and Babysit

Ch.3 Bath and Babysit

Gibson needed to find food to keep the infant simians to be quiet. He tore open the cupboards and looked around the entire kitchen Otto was sitting on the table, Nova was crawling on the floor, Sprx was chasing Nova on two feet, and Antauri was sitting calmly on the counter. Gibson threw a banana across the room, it passing in front of Otto's eyes. Otto looked at it, and before it hit the ground while everything was silent, he said, in a shrill squeaky voice,

"Banana…" He and the other infants began to giggle, Nova even toppled over and Sprx plopped onto the floor. Sprx repeated Otto, while Nova tried to, but only managed to babble.

"HUZZAH!" Gibson screeched, having found a can of baby food. (Don't ask where or how.) He jumped down from the counter and picked up Antauri and Nova, then set them on a chair, and did the same with Otto and Sprx. He grabbed a small spoon for each of them and tried to feed them the food. Sprx threw his across the room, Nova refused to eat hers, Otto played in his, and Antauri ate his calmly until he got hit in the face with some. Then he joined in the fight, as did Nova and Otto. Peaches. Were. Everywhere. Even on the ceiling! Gibson was furious. He growled a bit, but quickly calmed himself.

"Alright. All of you need a bath." He picked up all of the infants, and went into the bathroom. He drew the water and placed each monkey into it, keeping a hand on two at a time. Sure, he got soaked with the infants splashing about, but he was happy to actually have them quiet. After they were all cleaned up, he wrapped them all in a towel and sat down with them. They soon fell asleep, leaving Gibson to put them in their make-shift crib. Gibson sat on a chair, and soon fell asleep himself. Then crying woke him. He slowly sat up and looked around. Nova. Nova was crying…AGAIN. Gibson sleepily stood and walked over to Nova, seeing her lying there making the 'Hungry' Symbol with her hands.

"That is what you get when you don't eat, young Nova-Chan." Gibson said, lifting her and taking her to get something to eat. "Chiro can't be long…" Just then, Chiro waltzed in.

"Back…have a babysitter….Name's Bunjy…..right….here…." Chiro then collapsed on a chair. A small robot monkey with a multicolored helmet, greenish fur, and blue eyes with scars on her face walked in behind Chiro.

"Hi, I'm Bunjy. I'm ready to start babysitting! Chiro interviewed me on the way here!"

"Great." Gibson said. "This one here is hungry at the moment and the others are asleep. Each one has an issue. Nova, the one I am handing to you, has acid reflux," Bunjy started at Gibson blankly. "She spits-up every few minutes, Otto, the green one, has separation anxiety, Antauri, the black one, has trouble sleeping, and Sprx, the red one is a trouble maker. Good luck!" Gibson handed Bunjy Nova, and led her into the other room where the babies were. Chiro hopped up and followed, and soon they left Bunjy alone with the infants.

"Ok, this one pukes a lot, so what do I feed her that won't upset her stomach.…." Bunjy looked around, and then saw some yogurt sitting beside the fridge. Before she could get to it, though, Nova had fallen asleep, so she walked to the other room and laid her down. All of the babies were asleep, so Bunjy sat down and started to watch TV, soon falling asleep herself. She awoke an hour later, no babies in sight.

"Huh-oh…" She whispered. Then Bunjy started to search frantically about. When she came to the kitchen, she saw flour, salt, sugar, pepper, and baking powder everywhere. In the middle of it all was little Otto, covered in flour, so innocently. Bunjy about had a panic attack.

"Eh…eh…." She managed to stutter out. Otto simply tilted his head, stared up at her, and stuck his tongue out for a brief second then sticking it back in, making a loud "_Pathup._" sound. Bunjy looked to her right side to see Nova sitting there with her head stuck in an empty bag of sugar. Bunjy grabbed Nova and Otto into her arms and went to find the others. No use. She couldn't find them. Then she decided to take a break. She cleaned up Nova and Otto, then set Otto in front of the TV and played Airplane with Nova. (Holding Nova above her head while laying down) Then, she saw a brief flash of red run by.

"Do something to tell me that you saw that." Bunjy said to Nova. Nova stopped giggling as a sickening look came on to her face and her cheeks turned a pale shade of green. Very quietly she burped, then looked about to be sick.

"Not that." Bunjy quickly sat up with Nova and grabbed a dishrag from a chair, then laid it on her shoulder and laid Nova on her shoulder as well. Then she patted Nova's back soothingly, trying to burp her as well as she could. Nova spit-up, as Bunjy had wanted her to do on the rag instead of her shoulder.

"Now, to investigate that…Yeah, first I'll clean you up."


	4. Problems

Ch.4 Problems

"Hbjgnhjdc lunsugbn ujrwigfb!" Nova babbled as Bunjy cleaned her up.

"Hun, I can't understand you. Let's go find the others." Bunjy lifted Nova from the bathroom vanity and wandered into the hall where she left Otto. Otto was drooling and babbling up a storm as he sat on the floor.

"Banana!" He finally screeched, as Nova started giggling. "Up!" Bunjy picked him up and they went to see where Sprx and Antauri were.

"Banana!" Otto kept on repeating that, making Nova to giggle every time.

"Ga!" Nova cried.

"Yesh!" They heard from down the hallway. Bunjy stopped in her tracks.

"Antauri? Sprx? Is that you? Where are you, ya little monsters?" Bunjy screamed, keeping a tight grip on Nova and Otto. She went into the control room to find Sprx hanging from his tail on the ceiling and Antauri building a perfectly strait tower out of blocks on the floor. Bunjy set Nova down on the floor and Otto down on a chair.

"Come here ya little..." Bunjy chased Sprx down from the ceiling and across the room, the others just watching in awe.

"LLAMA!" Sprx cried, running away from Bunjy.

"Well, I guess you could be a llama….But that's not the point!" Bunjy finally grabbed Sprx by the tail and carried him over to the others, picking them all up and carrying all of them into the other room.

"Now sit. And be still." Bunjy set them all on the couch. Then, there was a knock on the door. Bunjy walked to where the monitor was and checked to see who was there. Gibson and Chiro with their arms full of baby stuff. "Welcome back. They got on my very last nerve. There's a mess in he kitchen thanks to these two, and something is broken over there! Bye!" Bunjy exited and left Chiro and Gibson to the job. Otto then started to cry.

"Great…" Chiro mumbled. Otto had been pushed of the couch by Nova, who was hiccupping at the moment. Chiro went over to where they were and picked Nova up by her tail. Then SHE started crying. Chiro had had enough and just dropped Nova onto the ground, and stomped off. Gibson sat the bags down and went to comfort Otto and Nova. Soon they were calm, and  
Gibson grabbed them all and went to get Chiro. Chiro was lying on his bed, face in the pillow, asleep. Gibson decided to let him sleep, and put up the baby stuff, and watch the infants. First he set up the collapsible crib, then he changed the babies, and everything was fine….until they got hungry.

"Food!" Sprx cried.

"Banana!" Otto shrieked again. Antauri and Nova just babbled. Gibson scooped up all of the little ones and brought them into the kitchen. He fixed them each a bottle and him some cereal. He went into the other room with them, sat down, and gave each one a bottle. Then he got himself some cereal. All was peaceful, then Sprx and Nova started squirting each other with their bottles. Gibson moaned and pushed their bottles into their mouths so they would drink the formula and not bug him. They finished, he burped them, only Nova spitting up, and then, after cleaning them up he got to enjoy his cereal. He sat down, Antauri sitting on his shoulder, awake, and the others in his lap asleep. Antauri looked at him, reached down, grabbed a fistful of Gibson's cereal (which is one cocoa-puff) screamed

"Ce!" Then ate the handful. Gibson growled, then finished his cereal and laid his head down. He awoke at eight at night to Chiro playing with the infants.

"Gibson, you're awake!" Chiro said. "Let's put these things to bed, I've already fed them for the evening and then it shall be peaceful!" Chiro turned around to the monkeys all sitting around Nova and Sprx, Nova with her hands glued together and Sprx off to the side with the TV antenna attached to his head.

"Oopsy." Was all that Otto and Antauri said.

"Why couldn't my experiment work and not turn them into babies?" Gibson shrieked. Nova stared at Sprx, and Sprx kissed Nova's cheek. Then Nova started to cry, instead of trying to gum Sprx's finger.

"Grrr..." Chiro growled as he went over to somehow unglue Nova's hands and pull the antenna off of Sprx's head. "No use...Super Glue." Otto giggled and Sprx continued to kiss Nova while she was defenseless. Then Nova screamed and gummed Sprx's finger, which made him yelp for no reason at all.

"Soooo...now what?" Chiro asked Gibson, who was facepalming on the couch, unmoved for 10 minutes.

"Don't, Don't ask. I don't know. Call...somewhere..." Gibson slunked down in the chair he was sitting in. "Augh, my head..."


	5. OO Eheh!

Ch.5 O_O Eh….eh!

"HUZZAH!" Chiro screamed, having pulled Nova's hands apart from each other. Of course, Nova whimpered because of the pain, but she was free!

"Now, to get Sprx free…" Chiro grabbed Sprx and started to tug on the antenna. It took ten minutes, but he finally pulled the antenna off. Today, the babies went right to sleep, even Antauri, which was strange. Gibson and Chiro finally got a good night's sleep, as well. In the morning, Gibson and Chiro decided to patrol the city, seeing that no evil had occurred, which was probably leading to a battle. They called Bunjy in, and set out.

"Alright, ya little munchkins!" Bunjy said softly to the babies. "What shall we do right now?" Two of the babies yawned, while the other to rolled over and went back to sleep in the small collapsible crib. "Oh, come on! You can't be tired now! Ah, well, cry if you need me." Bunjy moped over to the couch and sat, starting to read a book. You should know something about Bunjy, when she starts to do something that she enjoys, she totally zones out, not paying attention to her surroundings. She read her book, getting so into it that she did not notice when the 'munchkins' got Otto to dismantle the crib and they all climbed out and went different directions. About an hour later, Otto came back into the room, except, he wasn't walking or crawling. He was riding on a remote control toy car while playing the symbols. Bunjy looked up to see Otto riding on the little car riding all around her chair in circles. She followed him with her eyes, finally grabbing him after 10 minutes. He was giggling, and she was feeling sick from just watching him ride in circles.

"Oh…" She moaned, setting Otto on the table and running off toward the bathroom. She soon exited, cleaned her face with a paper towel, and then came into the other room to Otto on the little car again, riding in circles, and Sprx controlling it.

"Not again!" She now moaned, clutching her stomach as she watched Otto. "That's enough." She took the controller away from Sprx as he started whining. "Do you wanna be puked on?" That shut Sprx up. "C'mon, let's put you in the play pin, and I'll go find your brother and sister…..wait a minute, are you related? Why am I talking to a baby?" Bunjy picked up Sprx and Otto and set them in the play pin and went to find Antauri and Nova. She came upon Antauri first, he was sitting in the floor stacking a perfectly strait tower of blocks.

"Well, your calm enough. You can stay there and- OH MY GOSH!" Bunjy cried, looking to the corner. "What are you doing over there? Are you crazy?" Nova was sitting on the floor, tangled in wires and cords, giggling. Bunjy rushed over to her, only being stopped by Gibson saying

"Is everything alright up there? We're back."

"HOLD ON!" Bunjy growled, causing Antauri to cry. "Shut up kid!" Poor Bunjy had had a stressful day, and was not in the mood to be bothered. She grabbed Nova out of the cords and rushed her and Antauri back to where Gibson and Chiro were.

"When do I get paid?" Was Bunjy's only thing to say to Gibson and Chiro.

"Uh, here. Sorry for the trouble. Did everything go ok?" Chiro handed Bunjy some money.

"Ok, this one made me barf, that one got stuck in wiring, that one made that one go around in a circle which made me get sick, and that one was perfect. Bye!" Bunjy exited the robot and into the cold.

"Well…..Um, what time is it?" Chiro asked. "Wait! It's….ummm…. seven. We were gone for a long time. Let's feed the babies and put them to bed. Soon you'll have to figure out how to get them back. We can't live like this forever." Chiro and Gibson fed the infants and put them to bed, later going to sleep themselves. But soon, they awoke to crying. Loud crying.

"What is it this time?" Chiro mumbled, wandering in to the room where the crib was. Nova had gotten sick, which was normal…he thought.


	6. Sickness among us

Ch.6 Sickness among us

"Augh…." Chiro moaned, lifting Nova from the crib. Nova kept crying, even after Chiro cleaned her up, changed her, snuggled her for awhile, and then fed her. When Chiro had tried to feed her she pushed the bottle away and cried even louder. "Gibson!" Chiro cried. "Nova won't shut up! I've done everything! Come help!" Chiro waited a minute and soon Gibson was down with him.

"Did you try feedi" Gibson started.

"Yes. I've fed her, I've changed her, I've snuggled her…I've done everything!" Chiro screamed. Then he thought a moment. "Wait!" He exclaimed. "Let's use that machine you and Otto invented!"

"Fine, but Let me." Gibson took the screaming Nova from Chiro's hands and took her to his lab. He soon returned, cuddling Nova and trying to soothe her crying by rubbing her teeny head.

"Chiro…" He said. "This young one is sick. She is feeling ill and she is running a high fever. Since she has an illness, she has probably had it for a few days, than the others should be catching it soon."

"On no…." Chiro said. "What if all four of them have it…..And Bunjy's probably caught it. That's probably why she's gotten sick, not from watching Otto spin in circles"

"Right now we must figure out what it is that she has caught. You keep an eye on the others and I will give Nova a check-up." Gibson took Nova back to his lab to see what she had. "She has nothing more than a mere case of strep-throat. And a slight bit of a stomach virus that should only last for a few hours. If the others catch it than it should not be much trouble at all." Chiro looked up from the infants that he was playing with.

"Well…..is it a good thing or a bad thing?" He asked.

"Neither. It's not good, but it's not bad either. All we must do is find a medicine and keep her in quarantine from the others. You take her somewhere else while I try to find an antidote so we won't have any baby monkeys everywhere." Gibson handed Chiro Nova and went to his lab.

….ten minutes later….

Bang. Crash. Boom. WAAAH!

Chiro rushed into the lab still carrying Nova. Having heard crying, he needed to see what had happened.

"Holy Shuggazoom! What happened….Oh no….." Chiro glanced in the lab to see a little baby Gibson standing in the middle of the room with a broken beaker at his feet, crying. "No, no no!" Chiro screamed, causing Nova to whimper and Gibson to scream louder. "This is not good." Chiro sighed and picked baby Gibson up and carried him and Nova into the other room. He sat Gibson on the floor and still carried Nova her being sick an all, over to the phone where he called Jinmay.

…..Magical time skip!...

"Hi, Chiro!" Jinmay called to Chiro as he opened the door to her. "You said you need help?"

"Yeah….Chiro glanced at Gibson on the floor. "You take care of Nova, she is sick; I need to gather the others. Including Gibson, he turned himself into a baby looking for the antidote." Jinmay took little Nova when Chiro handed her to her and stood taking in what he had said.

"Ok….So we have 5 babies now, and one is sick?" Jinmay finally called to Chiro.

"Nope…..two are sick….Gibson has it too."


End file.
